


The Call

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if there was nothing to go back to, you only hoped he was OK. You remembered calling out to Ms. Potts, trying to ask permission to call Iron Man. You never received an answer, she was too busy watching the TV. Why didn't she call him? She knew about him and the nuke on his back and she didn't call!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always think of that scene in the movie when he's carrying that nuke and she doesn't call... why the hell didn't she call?! So I made up my own thing.

You remember that day all too well, the day New York was almost wiped from the planet. You weren't in the city at the time, though, you were with Pepper on the jet. The volume on the TV screen blared as the news showed the battle. There was only one thing on your mind: Tony. Tony was there, Tony could be hurt, and Tony could never come back.

Even if there was nothing to go back to, you only hoped he was OK. You remembered calling out to Ms. Potts, trying to ask permission to call Iron Man. You never received an answer, she was too busy watching the TV. Why didn't she call him? She knew about him and the nuke on his back and she didn't call!

Your mind came back to the present as you watched the two kiss. You couldn't help but frown and turn away, walking over to the glassless windows. It should be you with him, not her. The moment she didn't even try to call was the moment you knew she didn't love him. The only reason you didn't was because Pepper had taken your phone during the meetings so that you could pay attention. She hadn't given it back so there was no way to reach him. 

"I'll be right back," Pepper said from behind you.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Tony stand beside you. Before you could stop yourself, you wrapped your arms around him tightly.

"Not that I mind a beautiful woman hugging me, but what's this for?" Tony had almost fallen over with you at the force of the hug.

"I felt I needed to do this. I wish I could have called during the attack. I was so worried about you and Pepper had my phone. I was worried I'd never get to see you again." You held back your tears as he patted your back.

Tony was use to women falling all over him, it was natural for any woman to do so. Just not you. You never shared this type of emotion, or any emotion for that matter. When he'd flirt with you, you'd ignore him completely. When he tried to make you irritated or pissed, you overlooked it.

"You couldn't have been that worried, Doll, you know I'm pretty much invincible."

You pulled away from him slightly. "Tony, you aren't invincible and I do worry. I worry more than you'll ever know. Sure, Pepper worries sometimes, but not like I do." You pulled away completely, not wanting Pepper to see you hugging her man.

"I didn't know you could feel anything, least of all worry." Tony followed you as you walked to the bar.

"Mr. Stark," you said before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I feel more than you realize. I feel jealousy, anger, sadness, worry, I feel all those things. I just figured it was in both of our best interests to hide those feeling away from my job here."

"Really? And why's that?"

Oh, how you wanted to kiss him, how you wanted to wrap your arms around him and claim those lips you yearned for. You wouldn't even care if he kissed back, you just wanted to be able to do it, but if you weren't willing for Pepper to see you hugging, you weren't going to let her see you kissing, either. 

"I'm in love with you, but I know you and Ms. Potts belong together."

When Pepper came back in the room, there was tension she could feel. You walked up to her with a sad smile and resigned from working there, telling her you'd get your things quickly. She watched as you hit the down button and the elevator closed.

You sighed and leaned your head back against the wall as you descended to the lobby. There was no reason for you to get in the way of their happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why did I do that? I threw away the best job I could get because of emotions,' you thought to yourself as you packed.

With the job you just resigned from, you thought it best to go ahead and move out of your penthouse before you had to go through the embarrassment of being forced. You were packing the unnecessary items like dishes you never used and certain clothes you wore only on special occasions.

You looked toward the front door in confusion at the knock that sounded from it. You opened the door and stood in amazement at Mr. Stark staring at you. 

The celebrity didn't even wait for an invitation before walking inside. He didn't speak as he looked around the place.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Stark?" You finally shut the door he had walked through and went to sit on the couch.

"Answers would be nice." Tony turned to you before speaking again, "how did you know?"

You looked in his chocolate eyes with confusion. "Know what?"

Tony rolled his eyes at the question, expecting you to know what he was talking about. "How did you know that Pepper didn't love me?"

"What makes you think I knew?" You hid your surprise well at the fact that he figured it out. You knew he was a genius, just not with the emotion of women.

"How about the 'Pepper worries about you sometimes, but not like I do?'" Tony mocked your voice as he spoke what you said before.

"How did you find out?" You watched him begin pacing.

"When I saw the feeds from the cameras that had Pepper kissing Happy. Did you know about that, too?" You winced when his voice became louder.

"No, if I would have known that then I would have told you. Know matter how I see either of you, I would have said something if I knew she was cheating." You took a deep breath and spoke, "the reason I knew she didn't love you was because she didn't seem to notice or care about certain things. I was there when you were dying and I could tell something was off, but I felt that even though I was scared of what was going on, if you didn't want Pepper to know then you didn't want to tell me."

The room was quiet for a few minutes as both of you processed the information you were told. Tony sank beside you on the couch, looking ahead at the blank screen of the TV. You hugged him loosely, but he didn't even look at you. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way. No one deserves that."

Tony scoffed and held onto the arm that wrapped under his chin. You leaned your head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth that came from his skin.

"I'm surprised you aren't happy it happened," Tony said out of no where.

You looked at him with shock, pulling your arms away from him. "Just because I have feelings for you, Tony, does NOT mean I want you to be hurt by someone you love. Sorry, but I don't work that way."

You stood from the couch, walking over to pack up more things. Tony grabbed your wrist before you went too far. His grip tightened before he pulled you to him, ending up on his lap.

"I didn't say you could get up yet," he said, nipping at your neck. You felt his hands wrap against your hips as he moved your body to straddle him.

"Mr. Stark, what are you doing?" You looked into his eyes, noting that they had become a darker shade.

"I didn't say speak either." Tony crashed his lips on your's hungrily, biting at your bottom lip.

You stared wide-eyed as he stared back, biting your lip harder to make you gasp. He took full advantage of it as his tongue entered your mouth and searched every crevice. You couldn't help yourself as your eyes fluttered shut and you moaned.

Tony moaned in return before he kissed along your jaw and to your neck to find your sweet spot.

You felt his hands roam under your shirt, just below your bra. You couldn't help but moan his name as you buried your fingers into his hair. A hiss left your mouth as he nipped your neck before licking the tender area. You pulled away from him only to grab his hand and lead him to your bedroom.

Even if this was just for one night and only because he needed comfort, you would enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
